


【普奥】关系咨询

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 如何解决关系危机
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	【普奥】关系咨询

风和日丽的一天

符（腾堡）：“基尔伯特，你能不能不要再过分干涉他的生活了？任何关系都需要足够的空间，退一步海阔天空。你好，他好，我们大家都好。”

基尔伯特一脸不悦，“这和你毫不相干，你帮他生什么气？我就乐意这么做。”

符：“这样啊，那你下次和他冷战时别叫我们帮你递信哦。”

基尔伯特：“你胆敢拒绝我？”

巴（伐利亚）站出来，帮符分担基尔伯特的威胁：“他哪句话说得不对了？而且你们吵架不能关起门吵吗，总要占用报纸资源，吵架也登报，和好也登报，一定要闹得人尽皆知才开心嘛？谁都知道我们德又内墙起火了，我走出门都觉脸上无光，这日子太难过了。”

基尔伯特：“你们现在一个个是想让我们分手，还是怎样啊？”

萨（克森）跳起来：“你，你胡说八道什么！我们可没这么说，隔壁的那谁谁谁谁才想，他乐得看你们闹翻，看我们兄弟阋墙妻离子散，你肯定又要让他得逞了！”

基尔伯特：“谁说我们会闹翻的？”

符把半米高的一捆报纸砸到桌子上，他良好的归档习惯如今显露出了价值，他正等着在这样的时刻将它们拿出来作为一段旷日持久的不健康关系的如山铁证。基尔伯特总不能迁怒白纸黑字的记载。

基尔伯特随便翻阅了两张，有点意外地说，“你怎么也留着这些报纸，我也留着。”

“有编号的纸张当然都要按照编号收好。”符感觉受到了赞美，表露出想要分享归档经验的意向。

基尔伯特嗤笑，“是吧？但罗德里赫有时候就找不到以前的报纸。”

萨着实被他的泰然自若气到，“是让你来看报纸的吗？”

收到基尔伯特恫吓的眼神时，萨上去按住那叠报纸，换了一副亲切的口吻，“兄弟，别看了，兄弟，我相信你早看过八百遍了，做点正事吧。”

他们俩就这样被逼迫着来做关系咨询了。

直到坐在咨询师面前的最后一秒，罗德里赫依然在试图取消咨询，“我觉得我们的关系没有问题，不需要做咨询，”

“虽然我的前提和你完全相反，但我和你持有相同的结论。”基尔伯特说。

“这件事真是显而易见。”咨询师一边在本子上写下他们的基本信息，一边讽刺地回答，“不要紧，我工作的一部分就是听吵闹不休的夫妻互相撕扯。”

“那我们完全不应该在这里。”罗德里赫转头向基尔伯特确认这件事。

“不要问我，你可以自己离开，以表明这是你的意愿，不然等他们再不分青红皂白地来念叨我时，我可能会忍不住揍他们一顿。”

罗德里赫想到大家青一块紫一块的样子，还是坐下了。

“那我们现在就开始吧。”咨询师见他们已经达成共识，于是和蔼地开口，“首先来谈谈你们的性生活。”

基尔伯特朝墙上看了一眼，似乎在寻找什么，“我听你说话口音像个法国人，你有职业资质证书吗？”

“应该称不上是我们之间最严重的不和。”罗德里赫回答。

咨询师一边记录信息，一边回应对他的质疑，“当然，我已经从业二十余年，为很多对伴侣提供了帮助。”

但基尔伯特此刻毫不关心咨询师在说什么，他的注意力完全被罗德里赫的回答占据了，“你的意思是有不和？你明明昨晚在——”

罗德里赫有些生硬地打断了他，“你不觉得现在就是问题吗？”

眼看着咨询刚一开始，另一方就要做出更有火药味的回答，咨询师轻咳了一声，“不要太在意，这个问题只是一个热身，我们首先会谈一点轻松的话题，两位是怎么相遇的？”

两人花了好一会儿才从刚刚即将触发的争吵中平复下来，又花了几分钟在思考这个久远的问题。

怎么相遇的？

“当时——”

“我记得不太清楚了。”

罗德里赫瞳孔微张，情绪不明地看了坐在旁边的人一眼，吞下了后面的话，不再继续说下去。

“你似乎是记得的。”咨询师建议罗德里赫谈一谈这件事。

“这件事情还有意义吗？”

“第一印象的基调对一段关系的影响是深远的，只是有时候你们察觉不到而已。就像一个黑暗的房间，柜子永远都在那里，但打开灯之前你不会看到它，但它依然在那里。”

罗德里赫犹豫了片刻，继续说了下去。

“我和他是为了戍守边界而先后诞生的。”罗德里赫的视线盯着桌子上的咖啡杯，“我去了东部边界，他去了北部边界。第一次见面，是在我们诞生之后，各自启程之前。”

“你还记得你们当时聊了什么吗？”。

罗德里赫试图回忆了一下，“我不太记得了。”

当时还是个孩子的罗德里赫全然不知等待他的将是什么。

他听说自己的民族有着慑人的名号，可是看着自己稚嫩的双手，罗德里赫无法不怀疑，他真的能捍卫帝国的东部边界吗？东边是全然的未知之地，无数部落诞生又消亡，无数封地被创造又被抹灭，他能活多久？没有人知道。

在胡思乱想的时候，他遇到了和他背负相同命运的另一个男孩。

基尔伯特只比他诞生得稍晚一点。见到基尔伯特的第一眼时，他觉得自己应当保护比他更年幼的男孩，尽管他那时也只有微不足道的一点点力量，但总比对方来到世界上的时间更久一点。他很快就发现他可能多虑了，或许就是因为担心他不够强，所以基尔伯特在他之后诞生了。但无论如何，隐秘的亲近感悄然而生。他不再那么害怕失败这件事了。

他们当时说了什么？罗德里赫真的很难完全回想起这件事，他们很快就分开了，而且不知道还会不会活到下一次见面的时候。

“最后一个晚上我们玩了个游戏。”罗德里赫说，“各自藏到对方找不到的地方。”

“捉迷藏吗？”咨询师问，“可是这样的话谁在当鬼？”

“没有人当鬼，所以谁也没找到谁，我们就这样分开了。”

这个游戏玩了几百年，他们俩都有藏身的好法子，他们的姓名有所变动，也不再是孩子时的样貌，于是就更难被找到，尽管后来，这场游戏还是分了个胜负。

“你在说什么？”基尔伯特难以置信地问。

“我和你没什么好说的，反正你已经不记得了。”罗德里赫有点生气地回答。

基尔伯特对自己听到的事感到过于震惊，他以为那个男孩早已在东边险恶的征伐中消失了，他很难相信皇帝就是当初的男孩。

他们不明不白的关系持续了很久之后，罗德里赫都始终觉得基尔伯特有个旧日的念想，但基尔伯特一直回避和他谈起这件事。对基尔伯特而言，他所找的那个男孩很可能就死于在东边崛起的罗德里赫手里。

他们俩一个生气，一个思维一片空白，现场的气氛陷入凝固。

咨询师想调节一下气氛，提议他们分享一些愉快的回忆。

“没有。”罗德里赫还在赌气。

基尔伯特如梦初醒，看了罗德里赫一眼，“没有—吗？”

“委托方倒是认为有一些。”咨询师为了给他们一些提示，翻开面前的一个文件夹，念出了委托方写下的话，“作为新教阵营成员，基尔伯特打仗时总是暗中帮助天主教阵营的罗德里赫（欺负我们，我们其实都知道！）”

罗德里赫瞪着眼睛，“这是什么愉快的回忆！” 

“一点也不愉快。”基尔伯特伸出手安抚罗德里赫，“我已经知道是谁写的了，等我回去就揍委托方一顿。”

“你不要。”罗德里赫想了一下，气呼呼地说。

“好吧，听你的。”基尔伯特趁机握了握他的手指，罗德里赫没有挣开他，过了一会儿又低声向基尔伯特询问委托方写的事情。

咨询师觉得他们看起来挺有趣的，“两位会觉得对方不是自己的理想型吗？”

“不会。”基尔伯特回答。

“他有时候很冷漠，而且很凶。”罗德里赫说。

基尔伯特的情绪瞬间变了，他怒视着罗德里赫，“哦，你想要一个热情甜蜜的伴侣，那你显然已经有了，你为什么不去找安东尼奥啊！”

“你，你总是拿他说事。”罗德里赫突然不知道怎么说下去了，眼睫颤了颤，继而垂下了目光。

基尔伯特尽力让自己的语气不要软化得太明显，不自在地清了清嗓子，“我哪有对你很凶？我们顶多是直接打仗而已。”

见罗德里赫还是不说话，基尔伯特有点心虚，“我，我说话就是这样的啊，你要是觉得我很凶，你要告诉我。”

“你现在就很凶。”

“…那我学习一下。”

“我没说过要一个热情甜蜜的伴侣，我心里也没这么想。”罗德里赫犹豫着说，“我从来就没想过理想型的问题。特别是在...之后。”

咨询师看着他们因为在人前而克制着更密切接触的冲动就不禁想笑，这种事情他见得太多了，他从容不迫地阻止了两人沉浸在自己的世界里，“我听说两位目前是异地状态，当伴侣不在身边的时候，信任产生动摇的情况并不罕见，关键在于你们如何维系感情。”

没错，他们不可能朝夕相处，他们见面的时间永远会比分离的时间短。距离是长久横亘在他们之间的一个因素，他们用信函、用交锋的军队、用铁路来相见。

更远的事情不提，他们常坐七八个小时的火车去见对方一面，只待上一天，正赶上对方忙的时候，在一起的时间可能只有几个小时，其中半个小时还需要花在候车室里，五分钟需要花在站台上，最后一分钟用来约定下一次见面的时间，有时候上了火车才发现对方塞在衣兜里的小玩意，并不觉得辛苦，只是把沿途的站台都记得很清楚了而已。

“比如说纪念日。”咨询师继续说了下去，“纪念日是维系感情的重要方式，生活需要仪式感来给平淡的日常增添色彩。”

“说起来今天是——”这么一提，罗德里赫忽然想起了什么。

基尔伯特看着他，显然还没有反应过来他的意思，于是等着罗德里赫继续说下去。

“你果然不记得了。”

“你怎么突然责怪我？”基尔伯特顿时感觉不妙，他太了解罗德里赫的情绪了，但他实在不知道罗德里赫在责怪他什么。

“我没有责怪你。”罗德里赫转过头去，“这是正常的。”

基尔伯特确认了一下今天的日期，模模糊糊感觉到好像的确是什么日子，到底是什么日子？

咨询师又拿出委托方事先向他提供的资料，想帮助显然记性不太好的这一方摆脱困境。

这两位客人的纪念日实在太多了，加冕日、维也纳解围日、第一次交战开战日、德累斯顿条约签订日...他终于翻到了今天的日期，“我想在1866年的今天——”

一听到这个年份，基尔伯特脑海中的迷雾立刻消散了，“这不是我的错！”，他忍不住凑得更近一点，向罗德里赫解释这件事，希望平息对方的不满。

“我没说是你的错。这种事情不记得就不记得了，没关系。”

“那个胜利日，那个日期当时在柏林是不被允许庆祝的，连文章都不准随便写，所以我一时记不起来你在说什么。”

罗德里赫抬头看了他一眼。

“不信你去翻翻当时的报纸。”基尔伯特说，“好吧，我知道你可能已经找不到旧报纸了，你可以去我家看。”

罗德里赫点点头，其实他真的没有基尔伯特以为的那么生气，可是看看以前的报纸也不坏。实际上，他并非总是会把旧报纸弄丢，但这是一个名正言顺的不会引起对方取笑的见面理由。

“我最害怕你把纪念日过得很正式了。”基尔伯特表达了自己微弱的抱怨。

“为什么？”

“那看起来就和你对其他任何人一样了。”

“那怎么可能一样呢？”罗德里赫瞪着他，“你更喜欢什么方式？”

“别弄那些花里胡哨的，你和我出去就行了。”

“想必你们还有一些连委托方也不知道的纪念日。”咨询师微笑着对他们说，“好好度过每一天吧。”

这次咨询就这样中断了，因为两位客人在这一天有更要紧的事情想做。

* 初遇是按照勃兰登堡写的


End file.
